Resonance Link
by Sasuke315
Summary: Just a random story about Maka and Tsubaki. Trying to get back into writing. R&R Yuri


**A/N: Ok, so this little story takes place S3 E7. I got the inspiration from the scene where Maka and Black Star fight. I personally love Maka/Tsubaki stories, and I wish there were more people who wrote them. Oh, and btw, I have nothing against Black Star. I actually love him to death, but in this episode, I agreed with Maka. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own the characters.**

"YOU BASTAAAAARRRD!" exclaimed Maka before wiping her eyes and running through the forest away from her group. Maka and Soul had been placed in a group with Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Their assignment was to resonate souls with everyone in the group. If they failed this assignment, Professor Stein would kick them out of his class, and they seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it. Well, trouble mainly between Maka and Black Star. For some reason, Maka couldn't stand being around Black Star. He was so conceded and obnoxious, he made her want to vomit. She hated the way he made Tsubaki go along on his selfish whims. If only she was strong enough to stand up for Tsubaki, then she would kick the crap out of Black Star and take Tsubaki away from him. He sure as hell didn't deserve her. Tsubaki was kind and patient, unlike a certain blue-haired meister.

Maka had always had liked Tsubaki, ever since they first met. When Soul and Black Star would go off and do something stupid together, Maka and Tsubaki would talk and hang out until they had to get their partners out of the situation they got themselves into. Slowly but surly, feelings developed between them, feelings of wanting to be more than friends. But neither of them wanted to ruin a friendship over these feelings, so they stayed quiet about them, living their lives like normal.

But lately, Maka had been getting fed up with Black Star's annoying antics. And that is what led us to today, with Maka punching Black Star in the face, calling him a bastard, and running away. After Maka had disappeared from sight, Tsubaki raised her fist in the air and brought it down hard on Black Stars head. He was wrong for provoking her, saying those things, threatening her, calling her weak. He had no right, and Tsubaki was pissed, which was very unlike her.

Black Star turned to look at Tsubaki with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry, I deserved that," stated Black Star. "Will you help me?" he asked.

Tsubaki looked at him and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah." She said with a small smile. She couldn't stay mad at her partner for long; she was just that kind of person.

X-X-X

Maka was sitting on a ledge when Tsubaki walked up behind her.

"Hey Maka, can I sit?" Tsubaki questioned so politely. Now how was Maka supposed to say no to that?

"Sure," she answered, seeming a little bit happier that it was Tsubaki who came to retrieve her instead of Soul. They sat in silence for a while until Maka finally spoke.

"Don't you get tired of it Tsubaki? Having your life ruled by Black Star's whims?"

Tsubaki looked at Maka and honestly said, "Yes. But he's my meister, and I'm his weapon. I have to do what he says."

Maka eyed Tsubaki's sad expression and said, "You could do better."

Then she turned away only to hear Tsubaki almost inaudibly mumble under her breath, "I wish it were you."

Maka's eyes grew wide and her head snapped to look in Tsubaki's direction. Tsubaki blushed and awkwardly asked, "Oh, you heard that?"

Maka just looked away and smiled. "I wish I could be, but our soul wavelengths wouldn't match up right. I couldn't use you the way Black Star can. I hate to say it, but he's the one for you," she sadly admitted.

"Maybe as my meister, yes, but not as my boyfriend." Maka looked at Tsubaki questioningly. She had not been expecting that reply. Even though she was a bit confused, she was extremely relieved.

"And why is that?" Maka questioned skeptically.

"Because, he's not you."

Maka's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She looked at Tsubaki, mouth agape, running her words though her head again, not quite being able to process them.

'Wait, she likes me too? Are you kidding me?' Maka's head was about to burst. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She lifted Tsubaki's chin up until their lips met. And that's all it took. No more secrets. Their feelings were the same, and now they were finally out in the open.

X-X-X

Maka and Tsubaki slowly approached the group, enjoying their time alone as a new couple. Everything was so new, and they loved every minute of it. When they finally returned to their friends, hand-in-hand, everyone looked a little skeptical, but no one said anything. Maka approached Black Star and apologized for her behavior. She then apologized to the group, as it was her that was holding them back. They tried to resonate one more time, and this time they were successful. Having finally conquered her feeling for Tsubaki and her hatred of Black Star, Maka could finally complete the assignment. Now, not only had she helped everyone pass, she had also found love.


End file.
